With the development of society and improvement of living standards, people are in increasing need of medical health. Consequently, hospitals are always crowded with patients; usually patients will receive a list of prescribed medicines after treated by a doctor, pay the bill and go to the pharmacy to claim the medicines. Currently drug dispatch work is done manually in the pharmacy, by finding corresponding drugs, checking with the prescriptions and sending to the patients. In this way, it takes much manpower to check, which is also susceptible to errors and of low efficiency.